


parental guidance

by Birdschach



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, F/M, FE Kink Meme, Kink Meme, Multi, Nipple Play, Panne teaches her son how to sex, Parent/Child Incest, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-24 23:17:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10751826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Birdschach/pseuds/Birdschach
Summary: Yarne and Noire are finally wed, but an unexpected visitor wants to insure their wedding night is fruitful.





	parental guidance

**Author's Note:**

> A fill for the new Fire Emblem Kink Meme. The prompt was:
> 
> Panne teaching Yarne and his new wife, writer's choice, but bonus points (in my books at least) for Noire or Lucina, the "Joys of Breeding" on their wedding night

Their wedding came after the war, naturally, along with many of their comrades. Comparatively, Yarne’s and Noire’s wedding was relatively small; neither of them went in for the flashy things anyway. Their parents, their friends, and that was all they needed. It was difficult for Yarne to stay brave, even with their small audience, but for Noire, he managed. 

Of course, what comes after terrifies him even more. He'll be alone, with Noire. He'll have to consummate the marriage… with Noire. Gods, does he want her, but it is so difficult for him not to panic. What if he messes up, or what if she doesn't like it?

He is the last of the Taguel, and it is his duty to ensure the race lives on, but… what if he fails? It's something he can barely consider, as he carries Noire bridal-style to their room at Ylisstol. Each step brings them closer to the act, and Yarne does feel his arousal stirring at the thought. Especially as he looks down, and sees the light blush on Noire's cheeks, the way she looks up at him…

But as he pushes open the door, stepping into the temporary room, Yarne gasps in shock. Once Noire turns, and sees the source of his surprise, she gasps as well. Standing in their room is none other than Yarne's mother, and Noire's new mother-in-law, Panne.

“M-mom!?” Yarne exclaims. The couple had expected their room to be empty to begin with, and even if someone  _ were _ there, a teasing friend would have made much more sense than  _ Panne _ .

“Yarne.”

“What are you… why are you here!?” Yarne asks, still holding Noire. The archer is lost in her own confusion, leaving the conversation to Yarne.

“I thought that you would need guidance. The fate of the Taguel rests on what happens tonight, as you know,” Panne says, and Yarne is left reeling. There's no way she's serious, guidance?

“I'm… not sure that's appropriate!” Yarne says, and Noire nods her agreement.

“I'm… I don't think it is either!” the archer adds.

“By human standards, it may not be. But as you said, my will is the will of all Taguel. And I say, you need guidance,” Panne explains. Her words are so forceful, neither of the timid newlyweds can offer much in the way of argument.

“W-well… okay…” Yarne submits, knowing he can't convince her otherwise. Admittedly, a small part of him is relieved. He really didn't have much of an idea what he was doing… perhaps this way Noire will end up happier?

“I guess it's okay…” Noire adds, going along with her husband. 

“Don't worry. Breeding is very enjoyable, if you do it right,” Panne says, and she gestures towards the bed. “And I'm here to make sure it goes right.”

Yarne follows his mother’s motions, carrying Noire to the bed, and setting her upon it. His arousal has faded, but seeing Noire sprawled out atop their bed is enough to start it rising once more. He can almost forget his mother is standing by watching, as his eyes trail up his wife’s body, taking in her curves, and ending by gazing into her eyes.

The two stare at each other, until Panne’s voice breaks the silence.

“Enough of this gazing at each other. Either undress yourselves, or strip each other down!” she commands.

They both find themselves blushing, and turning away, as they undress. Noire can't help but feel excited, knowing that she'll be seeing Yarne naked for the first time. Of course, his mother being there makes things a bit odd… though surely not as add as if  _ her  _ mother were there.

Panne simply observes, and once both are bare, feeling the cold air of the room on their skin, and her colder gaze taking them in, Yarne decides he's going to be brave. He climbs into the bed, lining himself up with Noire's entrance, though he is not yet fully hard, and his wife is hardly prepared. Without a word, he presses himself against her, fully intending to take her then and there. Noire gasps, in both shock and fear, worried for what is to come, but Panne's hand latches onto Yarne's shoulder, nails digging into him as she pulls him back.

“What do you think you're doing, Yarne?” she asks, voice as sharp as a blade.

“Uhm… well… you said breeding…” he says, looking off to the side.

“Like this? Neither of you will enjoy yourselves,” Panne says. “Before that, you have to make efforts to get her ready.”

“I-I’m okay, really… I’m sure I would enjoy it, it is Yarne, after all…” Noire stammers.

“Hush, man-spawn. You have as much to learn as he does, and I am here to teach.”

“But… how do we even do that? Get her ready, I mean.”

“There are many ways, and I will show them to you,” Panne answers, pushing Yarne to the side, and climbing onto the bed herself. “Anything that stimulates her is good, for example…”

Panne raises her right hand, taking Noire’s nipple between two fingers. The archer gasps, as Panne gently squeezes the pink flesh, causing it to rise, and harden. The taguel lowers her head, taking Noire’s other breast into her mouth, rolling her tongue over her nipple. This time, it is more than a gasp that escapes Noire, as she moans in pleasure.

She can’t believe that her mother-in-law is doing this to her, and, beyond that, that it feels so  _ incredible _ . The room grows warm, as her arousal swells up, and she feels a dull heat between her legs. A  _ need _ . 

Panne’s left hand slips between Noire’s thighs, and her finger slips into her daughter-in-law’s soft folds. It is a tight fit, but as Noire starts to grow wet, it becomes easier.

All the while, Yarne watches with mixed feelings. Though he wishes it were him making Noire gasp and moan like that, he knows that the knowledge is beyond him. He also wishes that the sight of his mother with his wife wasn’t driving him so crazy, but he feels himself growing hard as he watches. 

“Ah… Noire… does that feel good?” Yarne asks, though he knows the answer.

“It… it does…” Noire answers, just as Panne hooks her finger within Noire’s tight folds, bringing forth a sharp whimper.

“Of course it does. And I hope you’re learning as you watch, Yarne,” Panne says, pulling her mouth from Noire for a moment. “There is plenty more beyond this, as well.”

“I’d… I’d love to see it, mother.”

“Very well then,” Panne says, drawing back completely. She shifts, leaning down and burying her face between Noire’s legs. The taguel begins trailing kisses up her thighs, causing Noire to squirm with each touch of her lips. When Panne finally reaches her cunt, Noire cries out, as the Taguel presses her tongue into her daughter-in-law’s wet folds.

Yarne watches in awe, as his wife is can do nothing but whimper in her desperate need. Noire has never felt anything so intensely pleasurable, and Panne’s technique borders on animalistic, as she drives her tongue into her greedily. Before long, he finds his hand wrapped around his cock, as he watches his mother pleasure his wife. He begins pumping his hand up and down his length, slowly at first, but picking up speed. Panne notices his motions out of the corner of her eye, and clamps a hand down on his wrist. It is enough to stop him dead in his tracks, though she doesn’t miss a beat in her efforts with Noire. 

Naturally, the archer doesn’t last long. In only a moment more, she finds it is far too much to handle, and her fingers dig into the sheets beneath her, as she cries out. Her vision seems to swim, as she gives in to the throes of her climax, trying her best to maintain eye contact with her husband as she finishes. Panne pulls back, releasing her son and leaving Noire a panting mess as she recovers. 

“I hope that lesson was sufficient, Yarne,” Panne says. “And it’s obvious that you are more than ready. So; take her.”

“Y-yes, mother,” Yarne says, climbing on top of Noire once more. He lines himself up again, this time fully erect, and presses his tip against her entrance. She is still catching her breath, but as Yarne looks up at her, Noire nods, urging him on.

With a quick grunt, Yarne begins pushing himself into her. Noire gasps, as she feels him filling her. In spite of how wet she is, Yarne is so much  _ bigger _ than Panne’s finger, it’s nearly unfathomable. She can feel herself stretching to fit him, and it is not without some slight pain. Of course, with Panne’s efforts to prepare her, it is nowhere near as bad as it could have been.

“Now, Yarne, once you’re all the way in, wait for a moment and let her adjust,” Panne says, still guiding them. Yarne obeys, pushing himself in the rest of the way, and gasping as he feels the tight, wet heat of his wife’s cunt all around him. 

“Ah… Noire, this is… Gods, amazing!” he cries out, eager for more. 

“Then go on and fuck me, already! I’m more than ready!” Noire commands, her desire shifting her into her more aggressive mindset. 

“Y-yes, ma’am!” Yarne stammers, as he begins thrusting into her. If Panne is surprised by the sudden shift, she doesn’t show it, instead only feeling a sense of pride as her son fucks Noire in earnest. Of course, his pace is frantic, and he won’t be able to last long at all, but Panne decides Yarne can learn that for himself.

Sure enough, Yarne feels himself reaching the edge of his limit in no time at all, but fears that any effort to slow down will bring backlash from Noire. He knew this side of her exists, of course, but being on the receiving end during such an intimate act was something else. Sadly, his fear is not enough of a motivator for him to stave off his climax. With a quick thrust as deep as he can manage, and a groan, he is there. His seed spills into her, filling Noire with a wet heat - one which she finds incredible pleasurable.

Yarne leans over hear, panting, as he catches his breath.  _ Gods, I’m so glad that’s over… it was honestly really great, even for a first time, but that could get exhausting!  _ Yarne thinks, feeling utterly drained. Before he can pull out of Noire, however, she is shoving him from beneath. With a yelp, he rolls off of her, landing on his back beside her.

“You don’t think you’re done yet, do you?” Noire asks, and Panne can’t help but feel admiration for her daughter-in-law. With demands like this, Noire would surely be bearing Yarne’s children in no time at all. 

“I… well, I did finish…” Yarne stammers.

“And I did not!” Noire counters, as she climbs over him, lining her core up with his rapidly hardening cock. “It seems you’re nearly ready again, either way.”

With a hand wrapped around him for guidance, Noire begins to push herself down onto her husband. She gasps, as he fills her once more, but this time, there is no hesitation. She begins riding him, fucking him hard, and fast, before he has even had a chance to recover. Fortunately for the Taguel, he doesn't seem to have much of a refractory period. Panne can't help but smile, as Noire fucks her son with such  _ a  _ desperate _ need _ to her motions. 

Especially as Noire begins working her hips from side to side with each thrust, and Yarne can feel her  _ rubbing _ against him, her folds squeezing at him as she moves, and the timid young man doesn't stand a chance.

Yet, his fear is a potent motivator. He can tell from the look in Noire’s eyes that her more aggressive side will be angry if he finishes before her, so he raises his hands, reaching up to her breasts, cupping them before pinching her nipples between his fingers, rolling over them. He does his best to emulate his mother’s motions, and is rewarded with a moan, that spurs him on. With a surprising tenacity, he holds back from his climax, and continues toying with Noire.

As she rides him, he can feel her rhythm slipping, can feel her beginning to tense up around him, and knows he’s almost there. Once she’s done, he can let go as well, and this strange, thrilling night should be over. Just as he thinks this, he feels Noire come down on him, then cry out. 

“Y-Yarne!” her voice rings out, and as soon as she’s there, the intensity seems to vanish from her eyes. Of course, Yarne is too far gone to notice, as he feels her squeezing against him, her climax pushing him beyond his own limit. With a moan, Yarne comes, filling Noire with his seed once more.

She collapses on top of him, both of them exhausted, and Panne only chuckles at the sight.

“My lesson was successful, I assume?” she asks, and Yarne can only nod in response, too exhausted to speak. “Remember, Yarne, you have a duty to me, and to all Taguel. If you ever need any… further guidance, let me know, would you?”


End file.
